


Wunden lecken

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Trotz des Titels keine FSK 18-Fetisch-fic, Sorry. Aber es gibt hardcore h/c Schmusen!





	Wunden lecken

Er gab sich wirklich große Mühe - hätte sie geschlafen, er hätte sie sicher nicht geweckt.  
Die Wohnungstür schnappte so leise auf und zu, dass ihr Geräusch kaum das Ticken der Uhr übertönte.  
Seinen fast unhörbaren Schritten nach hatte er die Schuhe schon vor der Tür ausgezogen.  
Licht machte er keines an; zum Glück war ihm die Wohnung vertraut genug, dass er trotz Neumond an keinem Kabel hängen blieb und nichts zu Boden stieß.  
Für eine Weile war es vollkommen still. Erst als sie ganz zartes Wasserrauschen hörte, konnte sie kombinieren, dass er jetzt wohl duschte. Einfach aus Reinlichkeit? Oder verwischte er Spuren? Roch er nach Blut? Nach Schießpulver?  
Sie blinzelte zum Display des Weckers – 03:15 . Dann ging die Schlafzimmertür auf, und sie tat ihm den Gefallen, sich schlafend zu stellen. Bar jedes Geräusches stahl er sich bis zum Bett. Doch als er sich hinlegte, schaffte er das nicht, ohne einmal scharf Luft einzuziehen und leise zu keuchen. Das reichte, sie drehte sich um und legte vorsichtig ihre Hände an seinen Rücken.  
„Wo tut's weh?“  
„Ich hab dich geweckt“, seufzte er.  
„Nein.“  
Verlegenes Schweigen, er streichelte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter.  
„Bist du verletzt?“  
„Alles noch dran. Ich werd morgen ein paar blaue Flecken haben. Wir sind diesem Füllek und seinem Wikingerkumpel hinterhergerannt, und ... . Die Brille ist auch kaputt. Aber sonst ist nichts.“  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und als sein Kopf dabei ihren berührte, merkte sie, dass auf seiner Stirn jetzt ein Pflaster klebte.  
„Hat dein Opfer wenigstens was gebracht?“  
„Ja … und Nein. Hmm-“, er schmiegte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, „Thiel hat viel mehr als ich abgekriegt, und der hat jetzt niemanden zum kuscheln.“  
„Soll'n wir bei ihm klingeln?“  
„Ich teil dich nicht! Dafür bist du viel zu klein.“  
„Ooh, ich glaub ich weiß jetzt, was ich zum Geburtstag will...“  
„Das hab ich nicht gehört. Gute Nacht.“  
Sie strich vorsichtig über den Rand des Pflasters: “Habt ihr euch geprügelt?“  
„Nein, das war nur … ein kleines Gerangel. Ich erzähl dir morgen alles.“ Er drückte sie schläfrig an sich.  
„Konntet ihr jemanden festnehmen?“  
„Morgen, Käferchen, bitte.“  
Sie fügte sich ausnahmsweise. Es war wohl nicht alles so gelaufen wie es ihr tapferes Duo gerne gehabt hätte, denn so wie sie Karl kannte, hätte er mit dem Erzählen einer Heldentat kaum bis morgen warten können. 

Als sie vollkommen sicher gehen konnte dass er schlief, knipste sie doch noch kurz die Nachttischlampe an. Das Pflaster nahm mehr als ein Drittel der Stirn ein. Und seine Unterlippe war aufgesprungen; das würde ein paar Tage ohne Küsse bedeuten.  
Leicht verstört löschte sie das Licht wieder. Morgen würde sie schon alles erfahren. Bereits in der Zeit, in der er nur ihr Chef gewesen war, hatte er ihr immer verlässlich von seinen neuesten Abenteuern mit Thiel erzählt. Und zwar haarklein, auch wenn sie mehr als einmal den Eindruck hatte, er stellte seine Rolle in all den Verwicklungen etwas mehr ins Rampenlicht als das ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.  
Damals hatte sie ihre Sorge um ihn eigentlich ganz gut mit Sarkasmus, Lakonie und Augenrollen übertünchen können. Aber jetzt ging das nicht mehr.  
Sie mochte es nicht, dass er so malträtiert heimkam. Sie mochte es nicht, dass sie nur schlafen konnte, wenn er wieder sicher zurück war.  
Aber sie mochte es auch nicht, scheinbar auf dem besten Wege zu sein, eine überbesorgte Glucke zu werden. Ihr zuliebe würde er bestimmt auf Vieles verzichten; doch seine Unternehmungen mit dem Kriminalhauptkommissar aufzugeben würde ihn sicher todunglücklich machen.

„Andere Frauen haben Männer, die sich zu jedem Fussballspiel die Köpfe einschlagen. Oder Männer, die sich beim Extremsport alle Knochen brechen. Meiner … ist eben manchmal Detektiv, und bekommt dafür ganz, ganz selten mal was auf die Nase“, versuchte sie sich in Gedanken gut zuzureden. Rationell betrachtet war der Blickwinkel gar nicht übel, aber ihr Herz verlangte bessere Argumente. „Morgen werd ich ihm sagen, wie es mir bei der ganzen Sache geht. Denk d'ran nur Ich-Botschaften zu verwenden und mach ihm keine Szene“, nahm sie sich vor. Wahrscheinlich würde sie am Ende doch schweigen, aber vielleicht würde er sich ja noch daran erinnern, dass er sie nicht geweckt hatte.


End file.
